The embodiments described herein relate generally to visual indication tests for the presence of substances, and, more particularly, to systems and methods for performing multiple visual indication tests using a single extraction of analytes from a substrate.
Visual indication can occur by a multitude of techniques, including, among others, colorimetric, fluorescence or chemiluminescence. For some of these techniques, excitation other than ambient light may be required for the human eye to see the visual indication. At least some known devices that use visual indication technology to detect substances on or in a substrate typically require a multitude of individual cycles of analyte extraction and visual indication testing. In an alternative approach, at least some known devices require a single extraction followed by a serial test sequence that requires the user to observe the result of each step, and then take the appropriate action based on the result of the previous step.